


maze of memories (i wanna see)

by leviathanquinx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eric and Felix are best friends, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Multi, My First AO3 Post, This is confusing, Vampire!Chan - Freeform, but hes a confident gay, felix is lost, hyunjin!siren, lol sorry, plantmanipulator!seungmin, sandman!woojin, so sowwy, so thats fine, sunfae!jisung, theyre all whipped for felix, this is a mess, vampire!changbin, werewolf!jeongin, witch!minho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathanquinx/pseuds/leviathanquinx
Summary: Lee Felix, 18, secretly has powers but doesn't know.. or does he?orFelix got teleported to Xachiodal without his consent, at least it's better than making essaysorFelix has many secrets and doesn't want anyone to know





	1. im lost

Felix slumps on his bed and closes his eyes, tired from finishing five essays. He just wanted to escape from Earth, go somewhere where studying will be more fun, a place he'd actually like. Minutes later from lying in the same position, Felix got uncomfortable and moved his hands, stopping it after feeling something prickly touch his skin. He immediately opens his eyes and sat up, squinting so that his vision can adjust to the light.

 

"What.. the fuck.." Felix' eyes widens from what he saw.

 

Because instead of his bedroom, he's in a forest with a bunch of fireflies. Unlike some of the Forest's on Earth or Human World, the forest is surrounded with trees that has peach and mint colored leaves, along with purple bushes that has.. berries?

 

_Where am I?_

 

It was first confusion and awe, then panic.

 

_I don't know where I am. Am I going to die here?! Oh god, I hope not. I'm probably going to die. Yep. I'm going to fucking die on a place I don't even know off. Goodbye cruel world, your memes are great._

 

His heartbeat fastened, breathing becoming unsteady. Beads of tears started to fall from his eyes, choking him in the process. He was having a panic attack. Felix, whose mind is still occupied from his thoughts, didn't notice nor feel someone hug him in a comforting manner.

 

"It's fine, you're fine, stop crying please.." The witch stares at Felix with sympathy before casting a spell, making the freckled boy fall asleep.

 

He carried Felix bridal style and walked to their place, being careful to not drop the younger.

 

"Minho? Who's that? Is he another one of your preys?"

 

Minho rolls his eyes at Chan's question and carefully laid Felix on the empty couch.

 

The others came running to the living room upon hearing 'Minho' and 'prey'. Only to see Minho sitting on the floor, near a boy who's peacefully laying on the couch.

 

"No. I saw him in the middle of Pint Woodland, and by the looks of it he was having a panic attack." Minho explains.

 

"Hmm.. apart from those dots on his face, he looks harmless." Woojin says after examining Felix' body from the back of the couch, quietly counting the dots.

 

"Ohh- wait what?! Dots?" Hyunjin excitedly screeches, running over to see Felix' face, cooing afterwards.

 

"He's cuuuuute! Can we keep him?" Jisung asks, looking at Minho, eyes bright.

 

Minho chuckles at their antics, 'We can't keep him Ji. Obviously he must have someone waiting for him or something."

 

Minho stands up from the floor and looks at Felix, seeing his face stained with tears, "I'll... put him in my room."

 

The witch didn't hear any of what the others are going to say as he teleported to his room, bringing Felix with him. He wiped the younger's tears and kissed his forehead before teleporting back to the living room, where the others are now seated comfortably.

 

"So.. let's just wait until he wakes up." Minho announces, earning a nod from everyone.

 

"Wait!" Jisung shouts, making them turn their heads to the fae, "What do we do if he"s.. you know, homeless?"

 

"We'll let him stay here."


	2. wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix wakes up, and he's already sent in a gay panic.
> 
> oh well

Felix opens his eyes, vision blurry. He sat up and winced as a sudden urge of pain hit his head.

 

"Hey, are you okay?"

 

"Oh crap! Who are you?" Felix asks, keeping distance to the person who spoke, that is in front of him.

 

And now that he thinks of it.. Light blue walls, huge bookshelf, drawers with herbs, a ritual table.. this isn't my room- wait. A ritual table?!

 

Felix stares wide-eyed back and forth to the ritual table and to the person in front.

 

"Sorry, did I scare you?" Felix shakes his head in response, still eyeing the person suspiciously, "I'm Lee Minho, by the way." Minho offers his hand, which Felix hesitantly shakes.

 

"Lee Felix."

 

"Nice to meet you, Felix." Minho smiles at Felix, and Felix didn't know if it's the smell of herbs or Minho's smile, but it made his breath hitch- hopefully the herbs.

 

The room is filled with silence as Felix only stared at Minho with astonishment, mouth agape.

 

"Hey, Felix. You sure you're okay?" Minho asks, placing his hand on Felix' forehead, closing their distance.

 

Felix lets out a strangled "eung" and quickly responds with, "I- uh- yeah! I'm fine! I'm good! Better than ever!" before letting out a forced laugh.

 

Minho only stares amused at the panicked boy with a smirk on his face.

 

"Anyways, you're here at my room. I found you in the forest. You were panicking, so, I comforted you by making you sleep." Minho informs.

 

Felix nods and bit his lower lip, "Mi- minho hyung.. where am I?" He hesitantly asks.

 

Minho's eyebrows furrows at the question, "You don't know where you are?"

 

"No.."

 

"What? How?"

 

"I don't know! I was just in my room to take a nap, and when I opened my eyes I was suddenly in the forest." Felix explains, confusion and frustration evident on his voice.

 

Minho shuts his eyes close, supposedly in a deep thought. His eyes opens, pupils wide, and bolted out of the room faster than light (Usain Bolt-sunbaenim could never), leaving a very confused Felix behind.

 

~~yeeeeeeeet~~

 

Seungmin, who happens to pass by the Kitchen, is suddenly dragged by Minho to the living room, where the others is seated, mirroring Seungmin's confused face, except for Changbin and Hyunjin who sat there unbothered.

 

 _Probably another one of Minho's shenanigans -_ Seungmin thinks.

 

"Okay, so um. Group meeting." Minho starts, taking a deep breath, "Felix- the boy I found in the forest- may or may not be.. a human."

 

Silence, then gasps.

 

"Minho! You know we're not allowed to have human's here, considering we have two vampires and a werewolf. It's too risky." Chan reminds the younger.

 

"I know! I know! But it's not my fault! I didn't even know he's human to begin with." Minho defends himself with a sigh.

 

"So.. what should we do now? It's not like we can throw him out, it's more dangerous outside." Seungmin speaks, earning a nod from both Woojin and Chan since he  _did_ have a point.

 

"Let's just make him stay here for a while." Woojin says, to which Changbin responds with, "Great. Another annoying creature."

 

"Changbin, just because you had a bad past with humans doesn't mean every human is bad." Jisung deadpans, ignoring the glare that the said vampire gave at him.

 

"Minho-hyung, isn't it better if we just tell Feniks everything?" Jeongin suggests. Hyunjin snickers, correcting the way Jeongin pronounced the human's name.

 

"Good Idea. Let me bring him here."

 

Minho teleports in his room, startling Felix who is reading spells on Minho's book.

 

"Sorry to scare you, Felix, but there's something we have to say to you."

 

"We?"

 

"Uhh.. there's actually eight of us, so.." Minho fidles with his fingers, and looks at Felix who put the book down to the table.

 

"Oh, cool. Where are they? It's rude to keep someone waiting right?" Felix looks at Minho with a smile; a smile so breathtaking it felt like something tugged at Minho's chest.

 

"Oh- yeah, I guess. They're actually downstairs.

 

"Lead the way the, **my witch**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and i oop- what do y'all think Felix' reaction is gonna be?? v(￣∇￣)
> 
> also, im shookt, not even 24 hours of me posting this there's already kudos and a comment eye-
> 
> thank you guys so much uwuwuwuwuwu


	3. unexpectedly expected

Minho, who is too busy listing ways on the human would react to knowing that they aren't his kind, didn't even notice that Felix called him a 'witch'- with a  _my_. When they arrived downstairs at the living room, Felix is met with undeniably handsome faces of seven other guys.

 

_This isn't fair, why are they all handsome?_

 

Chan clears his throat, "So, Felix.. this might shock you but," He pauses, studying Felix' reaction who remained calm, "We're not humans."

 

They all expected for Felix' reaction to be "Oh my god! Stay away from me!" or straight up just faint since Minho _did_ found Felix panicking in the forest, so a "Guessed it." didn't exactly process in their minds.

 

"What?" They all say in unison, and Felix oooh-ed internally.

 

"But, but how?" Seungmin asks, still buffering; nothing can give it off easily 'cause they all look human and everything looks normal- except for Minho's room that has herbs and books everywhere- but hey, a normal person would've just guessed that the owner of the room is a fan of witchcraft or something.

 

"Just guessed it." Felix repeats and sits down on one of the free stool placed on the corner of the room.

 

Don't get him wrong, Felix is just a very observant human, it's all. So knowing that they're all supernatural beings didn't shook him the least; he's secretly a fan of supernatural beings, especially vampires but shh. He noticed it from the way every gems and crystals would light up as their owner, Minho came. The way Minho's eyes would sometimes have a glint of purple shimmer over them, and the way Minho's hands always leaves a not-so-visible golden trail on his fingertips.

 

But, what really gave it off was the teleportation. How Minho suddenly appeared in the middle of his room, white dust disappearing into thin air.

 

"So.. you're not creeped out or anything?" Chan confirms, still staring at Felix. Strangely, the human's scent isn't that strong, like something is covering it up. Perfume, maybe?

 

"Nope." Felix answers, popping the 'p'

 

"That's unusual, typically humans would be scared.."

 

"Well, I'm not." a human. "What are you guys? I only know that Minho-hyung is a witch."

 

"My name is Chan, and I'm a vampire." The guy with porcelain skin, curly blond hair, and crimson red eyes says. 

 

Felix internally squealed at that. Because, _holy fuck_ , he's a vampire, and he's hot.

 

"I'm Woojin, and I'm a sandman." Woojin smiles at Felix, twirling his hands until a butterfly made with golden sand appears, flying around the room.

 

"Changbin. Also a vampire." 

 

"I'm Hyunjin! And I'm a siren." Hyunjin's mole sparkles on the light as he moves, along with other scales that is visible on his collarbone.

_Oh. He's a handsome._

_Oh, he's a siren._

_Shit. I think I'm gay._

 

"I'm Jisung! A sun fae!" Jisung smiles widely, eyes glowing a lighter shade of brown ever so slightly.

      _Yep, I'm gay._

 

"I'm Seungmin, plant manipulator." Seungmin gives Felix a flower and smiles slightly.

 

      _Where the fuck did this came from?_

 

"Jeongin! I'm a werewolf." Jeongin grins, showing his pearly white teeth and fangs.

 

"What the fuck. This isn't fair." Felix whines, teary eyed and pouting.

 

They all cooed silently at the cute human, but Woojin soon spoke up.

 

"Felix, why are you crying?" 

 

"You guys are all handsome.." Felix sniffs, "and you all have powers." 

 

They all stared at Felix with a dumbfounded expression, except for Jisung who's trying hard to contain his laughter by covering his mouth.

 

"I- Felix, stop crying, okay?" Woojin caresses Felix' hair in a comforting manner, showing him his free hand, "Look, if you stop crying, I'll give you a sand rabbit."

 

Felix immediately wipes his tears, "I'm not crying," He beamed a smile, as if to prove a point.

 

Yup, they're also gay for Felix.

 

But surprise, surprise, Changbin ruined the mood.


	4. go crazy

"Felix, you do know that we can kill you right this instant, right?" Changbin says, still suspicious of the _human_ sitting on the stool.

 

Woojin gives Felix the sand bunny, as promised, secretly glaring at Chanbin for being too rude. Changbin ignored the glares being sent to him and waited for Felix' answer, the latter playing with the bunny.

 

"You would've done that already- even before I was awake- but you didn't." Felix ruffles the bunny's fur, smiling slightly, before turning back to stare at Changbin, "Besides, I'm not afraid of death or pain." He says casually, shocking the others once again.

 

      _Dang, he's really casual for someone talking about death._

 

Changbin clicks his tongue in annoyance, Jeongin's werewolf senses already picking out 'danger'. Jeongin quietly whispers into Chan's ear about what might happen, the older nodding understandably.

 

"Oh, really?" Changbin stands up from the couch, alerting the others.

 

"Changbin, sto-" Chan is cut off when Changbin wasn't in his place anymore.

 

He already pinned Felix to the wall, hand gripping tightly on Felix' neck, but the younger didn't even flinch nor struggle, and instead stared at Changbin unamused, annoying the vampire more. He tightened the grip, nails digging onto  Felix' neck, making it bleed. Chan orders Seungmin to cover Jeongin's eye, since the youngest isn't that good at controlling himself when he sees blood, and stands up, placing a hand on the other vampire's shoulder who ignored the action.

 

"Ack!" Changbin smirks when Felix _finally_ struggles, while the others panicked.

 

His smirk soon fell when Felix burst out laughing. As if him almost dying on a vampire's hold didn't do him harm. Changbin retreats his hand from Felix' neck, the human dabbing after he did so. The others only stared confused on Felix' laughing figure, as much as his laugh is infectious, they still can't believe what the hell happened. The others circles around Felix after he stopped and bombarded him with questions, not noticing that the wound on his neck already healed.

 

"You're not normal, are you?" Seungmin asks, eyebrows furrowed as he checked on Felix' neck to see the damage, only to see two black spots behind the humans ear. It didn't look like a wound or a tattoo, it looks more natural, like it's already embodied in him.

 

Felix notices the way Seungmin examines the mark behind his ear and immediately changes the topic, "Hmm.. my friends say I'm weird.." He pauses, "Oh wait. I don't have friends!" then laughs again.

 

Jisung's expression turns from disbelief to concern, "A- are you okay?" 

 

"Yep! Why would I not be?" 

 

"You literally, almost got killed." Hyunjin mumbles, staring at Felix with concern lased in his eyes.

 

They all stare at the overly-hyper human and to Minho. The witch looks taken aback by the sudden stares, "What?" He spoke.

 

"Oh my god! You have weed in your room!" Jisung says dramatically, placing the back of his hand on his forehead and _faints._

 

"I knew it!" Jeongin plays along, pointing accusingly at Minho, "You sneak weeds at your room every day!"

 

"What?! No!" Minho shouts and shuts everyone using his spell, sighing in relief when only muffled words came out of their mouth.

 

They all stare at Felix when he laughs, a genuine one. A laugh that makes them feel that everything is moving so slow, them remembering the look on Felix' face when he laughs. God, he's the human embodiment of Sunshine and Rainbows. Minho was too starstruck to even realize that he accidentally removed the spell to keep their mouth shuts, only realizing when they all cooed _very_ loud. Minho shakes his head and holds Felix' hand, unintentionally startling the latter. Minho only smiles at Felix and hugs him, before teleporting to his room- which is, officially Felix' room too-.

 

"Holy shit, he can do that?"

 

"Jisung, just say you're jealous and go."

 

"Aren't we all?"

 

Chan sighs, "Unfortunately."

 

Minho sat Felix on the bed and ruffled his hair, the younger scrunches his nose as he does so. Even though it might not look like it, Minho knows that Felix is tired even when he just woke up from the look on the younger's face. Yes, he's laughing, but there's an emotion that Minho sees on Felix' eyes; sadness.  

 

 

**Felix' PoV**

 

"Felix, I know you're tired. Just sleep, okay?" I nod at what Minho hyung said and laid down on the bed. I'm thankful he knew what I really felt. Just like _before._ I close my eyes and waited until Minho hyung left. After feeling his presence gone, a tear I tried to hold back fell. I sniff and cry quietly to myself, biting my lip to hold back a sob.

 

I missed them, I really do. I want to tell them so bad, but I can't. Not yet. How can I tell them that I missed them when they don't even remember me? 

 

The mark behind my ear burned again, along with many other marks on my body, but I'm used to it. It always happens when I think about my past memories with them. What I did before was a really bad idea. Now I have to suffer the consequences.

 

I glance one last time to the **F5L9-X** tattoo on my wrist and cried my self to sleep.


	5. for you

It’s been a week since Felix was found from the forest, still not saying anything. There is a written rule for one of his kinds; never get attached. Sadly, he did. Though, he’s still thankful that they didn’t suspect anything and just ignored how Felix looked and acted around them- like they were old friends.

 

Felix and Jisung is another type of story. They really became close for someone who just met a week ago. Maybe it’s because Felix knew almost anything about Jisung- the _past_ Jisung- or maybe because Jisung just wanted to be close to Felix. Who knows?

 

Felix stands up from the porch, and dusts his pants that Seungmin gave. He looks around and decides to walk to the forest. The sun is shining but the cold breeze balanced everything.

 

     _What a perfect weather to walk._

 

Chan warned him to not go to the forest before, but Felix didn’t care. He can protect himself, after all. Besides, the forest looks peaceful, and if something did happen, he’ll just have to accept it. Just like always.

 

Everyone left him behind, saying that they are going to buy foods and all that jazz. But for someone going out to buy, they looked over-equipped; they have knives placed on their pocket and has bags that what Felix thinks has potions and herbs.

 

Felix finds a hut with a guardian inside while walking in the forset. And Felix smiles when he recognizes who it is, smile getting wider as the guardian recognizes him too.

 

“Felix, fancy seeing you here. I thought they already vanished you from Xachiodal.”

 

Felix cringes from the memory but shakes it off, “That’s what I thought too, Eric.”

 

Eric walks over to Felix and engulfs him in a hug, “It must have been hard...”

 

“It is, but I’ve gotten to the point that I’m used to it.” Felix chuckles bitterly, making Eric frown, “Felix, you’re not supposed to get used to it.”

 

Eric changes the topic when Felix remained silent. He gets something from one of his boxes and gives it to Felix.

 

“Here.” Eric places the earring on Felix’ hand.

 

“What’s this for?” Felix asks, looking at the silver feather earring, confused.

 

“It lessens the burns from the mark and helps you control your powers. You know what happens when it gets out of control, and you haven’t used your powers for long so…” Eric explains, smiling sheepishly.

 

Felix smiles back and wears the earring, “Thanks, Eric. You’re the best.”

 

Eric nods, “Anyways, why are you here?”

 

“I was just taking a stroll around the forest when I saw you.”

 

“I’m flattered,” Eric laughs, “You can get anything from the forest, don’t worry, they’ll know you have my permission.”

 

“Thanks again. I’ll visit you when I have the time.” Felix turns around to walk but remembers something, making Felix turn around to face Eric again, “By the way, how come you still remember me?”

 

“Felix, I’m a guardian. And a guardian never forgets.”

 

Felix walks around more in the forest after hearing Eric’s answer. He’s glad that Eric remembers him. After walking for half an hour and having brought gifts for the others from the forest, he went back to their Cabin and secretly feels happy when they’re still not home, giving him enough time to wrap his gifts and surprise them.

 

Felix gets inside of the bathroom; the most secure place he can think of inside the cabin, and places the things he brought in the bathroom table.

 

*A pack of blood that another vampire gave him for Chan and Changbin.

*Cookies from a friendly witch for Woojin

*Bloodstone Necklace for Minho that he made with the help of some pixies after he played with them.

*A bracelet made with pea-sized conch pearls for Hyunjin that a Pincoya named Irene that he saw from the river gave him. Turns out that she was there in the river to get something for her sick girlfriend Seulgi and is about to go back in the sea when she saw Felix and gave him the bracelet as a parting gift since they talked to each other and Felix helped her find the thing she was looking for.

*A glass jar filled with fairy dust that he got from a fairy named Momo, because apparently Jisung is too lazy to fly using his wings and fairy dust is the easiest solution.

 *A solid round orb that has a water from the well inside for Seungmin.

 *And a Moonstone for Jeongin for when he transforms.

 

Felix finishes wrapping. Now he just have to wait until they come.


	6. what's happening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everything goes downhill

Felix hid the gifts behind his back and went out of the bathroom upon hearing the other enter, anxiety bubbling up his mind but he quickly dismissed it and called out to them.

 

“Uhm, guys...?” Felix hesitantly asks, anxiety turning to confusion as they turn to Felix with a glare. The sharpest one being Chan’s.

 

Chan stands up from his seat and bolted to Felix, holding the younger by his collar harshly, “This is all your fault!” Chan screams, the younger frowns and looks at the others, who didn’t even budge an inch to hold back Chan. Chan tugs Felix and throws him out of the house, gifts scattered and ruined on the floor, “Get out! I don’t want to see you anymore!”

 

Felix sits on the ground after being thrown harshly, tearing up as he sees the now ruined gifts. He looks up to meet Chan’s eyes that turned blood red from anger, “Please, just- just tell me what’s going on...” Felix pleads.

 

Changbin came from behind Chan and spat, “You’re the reason bad things are happening to us!’

 

Felix bursts into tears from all the blaming, he didn’t even what the hell they were blaming him for. Minho came out from the house and walks near Felix, unintentionally giving the latter hope, which soon died down as the witch only stared emotionless at Felix’ crying figure, purple eyes already turned grey, **“Why did I even save you?”**

What Minho said completely broke Felix. He stands up, limping as he does so and ran away, hearing Hyunjin’s voice say, “That’s right! Run! So we don’t see you again!” made him cry harder. He ran and ran until his tears blurs his vision, tripping him on a vine, but Felix didn’t stand back up as his legs also gave up on him.

 

Felix shouts from despair, looking at the sky who looks back at him almost mockingly, “Why… just, why?” and hits himself with a twig as he cries harder. Without realizing, Felix’ shout was heard by Eric who ran to where Felix’ voice came in panic. Eric’s eyes widen when he sees Felix harming himself with a twig and ran faster until he slips next to Felix.

 

Eric holds Felix’ hand, throwing the twig away and laid Felix on his chest, holding the crying, fragile boy comfortingly, “Felix, what happened?” Eric asks, holding Felix’ hands with his, squeezing it.

 

Felix looks up to Eric, teary eyed, “E- eric.. they, they kicked me out…” he explains, chocking, “All I wanted was to give them gifts..”

 

Eric lets out a sigh of sympathy and carries Felix on his back carefully and walked to his place in silence, hearing only the hiccups and sobs of Felix.

 

He sits Felix on the couch and crouches down to meet his face, “Felix, do you know the reason why?” he asks, still holding Felix’ hand.

 

Felix sniffs, “I do- don’t know.. They kept saying that everything is my fault.” Eric wipes Felix’ tear, shushing him, before standing back up, “I’ll… go get you water.” The guardian felt Felix’ hand tighten on his hold, “Don’t leave me, please.”

 

“Fine,” Eric sits next to Felix and hugs him, “They better not come looking for you right after or I’ll kill them.” He says through his gritted teeth. Mad because they hurt Felix, his precious Felix who still hung out with them even though he had a curse, his precious Lix who came looking through the forest for their gifts, only for it to be ruined.

 

Felix whispers a “..please don’t.” voice as fragile as glass. Eric cups Felix’ face, the latter’s eyes puffy and nose red, “But Felix, they hurt you.” He reasons out. Felix must have remembered the thing that happened again as he cries once more, hugging Eric tightly.

 

Eric hugs him back, panicking as Felix’ body starts to heat up, “Felix, calm down. You’re heating up.” He reminds his friend, but to no avail, Felix heats up more, “Breath with me, okay?” Felix nods, “Good. Inhale…  Exhale… you’re doing great Lix.”

 

After a while Felix’ body temperature went back to being warm, dozing off after crying for so  long. Eric carries Felix and puts him on his bed, tucking him. He casts a protective barrier around Felix, to keep any nightmares from entering and walks out of his house to Chan’s house, getting angrier as he gets near. They must have felt his overflowing presence engulfing the whole forest even their house as they all came out one by one.

 

Woojin’s eyes dilated and looks at Chan, “What is the guardian doing here?” Chan shrugs, “I.. don’t know, but we screwed up.”

 

Minho must’ve gotten what Chan said as his mouth agapes, “There’s no way in hell the guardian is Felix’ friend.”

 

Eric hears their conversation and scoffs, “There is a way.” before glaring at them, sending shivers down their spine.

 

Because they just broke a rule known to any creature: **Never Make A Guardian Mad.**

 


	7. the fight

Their fear grew as the forest darkens, different type of creatures stood behind Eric's back, mirroring his expression of anger. 

 

"Can't we just talk about it?" Woojin spoke, circling themselves with a sand barrier that he made.

 

Eric rolls his eyes at the statement, "Talk about it? Why? Did you talk to Felix properly when you kicked him out?" 

 

Changbin steps out of Woojin's barrier, walks near Eric and says, "Why are you so concerned for him anyways? He's just a mere human." Eric takes a step closer to Changbin, eyeing the vampire down, "Mere human? As far as I know, he's more powerful than any of you." 

 

The vampire scoffs and smirks mockingly, "Yeah, right. He's just a useless, powerless, crybaby, that Minho saw in the forest." 

 

Eric bursts at Changbin's last statement. He moves his hand upward, and in an aggressive motion, downwards. The ground opens, swallowing the vampire whole, only leaving his head above. Changbin tries teleporting but a spell is cast to nullify his powers, making him weaker as he tried various of ways to get out. They all became alert and ran near Eric, while the guardian repeatedly summons a spike below them, successfully hitting Jeongin while the others barely dodged. Woojin makes a sand spear and throws it to Eric, the guardian catches it effortlessly and turns the sand spear into stone, throwing it back at Woojin. Woojin doges and summons a sand golem. Eric does the same but with mud, the two golems fighting each other.

 

While Eric was busy with Woojin, Chan sneaks behind him and puts the guardian on choke-hold as Minho casts a spell to make Eric fall asleep- wrong move. The other creatures saw what was happening and attacks the two of them, getting the two away from Eric. Seungmin protects him and Jeongin with a vine cocoon as he healed the now unconscious werewolf, while Hyunjin fends off other creatures planning to attack the cocoon with his pearls. Hyunjin stops attacking abruptly, then screams in pain, clutching his head. The vine cocoon breaks. Seungmin looks up and sees Hyunjin screaming, another creature is also staring right at Hyunjin with dead eyes. And Seungmin knows it's the one causing Hyunjin pain. Carefully, Seungmin puts his hand up and engulfs the creature with his flower, shaking in fear as the flower immediately turns to ash. Jisung flies up, other fae's follows him and attacks, fighting in mid-air.

 

The fight continues, and it's obvious on who's winning. Chan stands up, limping, and looks around; Hyunjin and Jeongin passed out on the floor as Seungmin desperately tries to heal them, Woojin fighting weakly with the stone golem and a bunch of gremlins, Changbin buried on the ground with his head up, also passed out after wasting his powers, Minho trapped on a magic cube, and Jisung falling from the sky. Chan teleports to Jisung, barely catching the fae, and carefully lays him on the floor.

 

Chan looks at Eric, and pleads, "Please.. let's stop this fight."

 

Eric glares at Chan, "Stop this fight? Who do you think started it in the first place?" he asks.

 

Chan is about to answer when he is cut off by a faint voice from behind Eric, ".. stop this... please.."

 

Eric turns around from where the voice came from, "Felix!" he shouts. Felix looks horrendous, even though he didn't fight- his hair is a mess, right hand covered in blood and a single, flaming wing, placed on his back. He looks straight at Eric, and the guardian notices Felix' eye color switch from Red to Black repeatedly as a single tear fell, before Felix faints.

 

Eric catches Felix on time, and with his free hand, he motions a circle, fixing all of the damage fast and constant until only the eight is left. Eric leaves their place, flying somewhere to get Felix healed and checked up.

 

"What exactly is Felix?" Chan asks the witch who just got out from the cube. Minho shakes his head no, "I don't know. But we should get everyone inside first.. and dig up Changbin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at writing action scenes tf


	8. in con-troll

Eric lays Felix' limp body on the bed, Kevin watching from his side. After what happened, Eric immediately brought Felix to Kevin; a well-known healer and Guardian of the Sand _(huehue get it? lmao i have no humor)_ , his kind originally kind and caring- though Eric is sometimes sarcastic-, hence why he's so confused that Woojin fought. Eric thinks that something is wrong with the eight of them, because why would they kick Felix out of the house all of a sudden and pick a fight they know they'll obviously lose at? Much to his confusion, Eric watches as Kevin does his stuff. It only takes a minute or two, the healing much faster with the help of Hwall; a Caladrius. And Eric would be lying if he said he wasn't nervous when Hwall's head tilted to the side ever-so-slightly.

 

Kevin turns to look at Eric, holding a paper that he proceeds to read, "So, based from the tests that we did, Felix is.. fine. Just exhausted from having a sudden outburst of power, but he still needs time to recover, maybe a couple of days." Kevin pauses and nods a couple of times as Hwall whispers something to him, "Hwall also noticed a strange wave of power coming from Felix, so he might need someone to watch him while he's still unconscious. We already patched up his bruises except for the wound on his back so we still need to disinfect it and change the gauze, and lastly, we need some Zenmush which can help regain his Zeal back."

 

Eric takes time to process what Kevin says, "Zenmush, right?" Kevin nods, "Okay. I'll be right back. We have that in the forest, I think."

 

"Sure. I'm going to have Hwall watch over Felix while you're gone since I still have a lot more creatures to heal," Just as Eric is about to fly, Kevin adds something, "and honey, it can't be found on the forest. You have to find the Sea Guardian and get permission from him." Eric spins around in shock and excitement, "You mean, Juyeon?!" Kevin nods again, smiling.

 

Eric spreads out his wings and takes off, almost hitting it on a few tall branches on his way to the sea, which isn't supposed to take long since he was in Kevin's hut that is built near the ocean. Eric felt way too excited to mean Juyeon, it has been a hundred of years since they last saw each other, only communicating through their familiars when they need something. To say that Eric is whipped for the Sea Guardian is an understatement, heck, he would literally do anything for the Sea Guardian. Sadly, Juyeon doesn't feel the same.  _(spoiler: he does. Eric is just too dense to notice the way Juyeon looks at him.)_

 

Eric smiles when he sees the tower Juyeon built in the middle of the sea and lands on the balcony, knocking on his glass door. Juyeon walks to the door and opens it, also smiling, "Hey, Eric. Nice seeing you after a long time."

 

"Yeah, you too." Eric says, blushing from how awkward the atmosphere is, "A- anyways, do you have any Zenmush?" He breaks the tension, blushing more as he stuttered.

 

Eric misses the way Juyeon looks at him fondly and hears his answer instead, "I think I have some. Wait here for a bit." Eric nods, and looks around the room as Juyeon went down. He plopped on the couch and hugged the pillow tightly while smelling it. It smelled like the sea- as expected- and a hint of vanilla. Oh, how Eric missed him.

 

"Here you go." Juyeon hands him a pouch of Zenmush, Eric gets up from the couch and walks to the balcony after thanking the Sea Guardian, wings already open. Eric proceeds to fly up, stopping mid-air as he hears Juyeon say "Wait!" Eric waits and watches as Juyeon goes back in and out, holding something.

 

"I.. want to give you something." Juyeon starts.

 

Eric flies near him and sat on the railings, "What?"

 

Juyeon unfolds his hands, revealing a silver ring that has gems colored emerald green around it, "Umm.. it's a ring.." Juyeon blushes, looking away from Eric, "It can, can help you regenerate your Zeal back." The Sea guardian whines, making the other laugh, "Why are you whining?" "It's just- argh! Why do I have to stutter?!"

 

Eric cooes and wears the ring, feeling his body relax more, "What's the gem in the middle? It look like emerald, but probably not." 

 

Juyeon smiles at Eric, "It's Romahirine. One of the mermaids gave it after seeing it on the sea floor." Eric's mouth gapes, "Holy- I thought Romahirine is long gone."

 

"I thought so too," Juyeon looks fondly at Eric, "but you should go now, it's for Felix, right?" 

 

Eric almost forgets why he's there in the first place and flaps his wings, accidentally hitting Juyeon in the face who just laughed it off. He waved goodbye and flied back to Eric's hut.

 

"Here you go, Kevin." Kevin thanks Eric, while Eric sat beside Hwall who fell asleep.

 

Kevin places the Zenmush on a vile, mixing it with Flux Bloom and Ocean Rue. He casts a spell, making all of the components added in the vile turn into a glowing cyan-colored liquid. He squeezes some of the liquid on a Pasteur pipette, and walks over to Felix. He opens Felix mouth slightly, letting a few drops fall on Felix' mouth before closing it. Felix' body glowed for a few seconds before turning back, all of them confused.

 

"That's a first." Kevin breaks the silence, "Usually they don't glow that much." 

 

Eric looks at Kevin, mouth formed in a thin line, "I thought it's mean to bring back his Zeal?"

 

"It is. I just didn't expect his Zeal to be drained." Kevin explains, examining Felix' body once again in case there's some _side effects_ , thankfully, there's none.

 

On the other side, all of the members looked at each other in confusion.

 

"Who are you?"

 

A shadow watches them from afar, laughing wickedly as it successfully mangled with their memories. With a last cast of spell, it disappears into thin air, leaving a trail of ashes behind.


	9. surrounding confusion

Chan's PoV

 

I looked around the room. I'm surrounded with seven creatures. I don't know them, and it seems like they don't know me too. Where am I? 

 

"Who are you?" I ask, hearing their voices ask the same thing grew my confusion more. 

 

One of the creatures jumps behind the couch, only his hair and eyes visible. He looks scared and confused.

 

I tried to approach him but my vision became hazy and I struggle to keep my eyes open. It's getting harder to breath.. My nose is becoming stuffy. I feel like dying. My body gave up on me, making me fall on someone. I tried to go out from his grasp but I felt too weak, I hate this, I hate being weak. I close my eyes, and with one last glance to the hanged picture on the wall, I pass out.

 

 

"Chan hyung!" I turn around to where the voice came from, only to see nothing but walls.

 

"Chan!" The voice came again, but this time, raspier. I block my ears using my hands, shouting "Shut up!" as the voices kept on repeating my name. I felt something cold and wet run down my cheeks, and out of instinct, I touch it. Tears, why are there tears? I look up and see the gray sky, along with the edge of the walls. It's a maze. What am I doing on a maze? The voices stop, the silence enveloping the whole area. 

 

The wall opens to a road with two ways, a tall plant and wall separating them. I examine the sign on each one, both have the same letter H but different in colors. One is white, while the other is red. I thought of it for a moment, before picking the road with a red H. It led to another part of the maze. I want to go out as fast as possible. The loneliness and walls are suffocating me. Left, Right, Up, Left, Down. Feeling panicked, I quickly run, not minding which way I'm going. I stop running to a dead end- a wall with a mirror. I approach my reflection, seeing myself for the first time in years. 

 

It's me. But why do I feel like it's not? 

 

I stuck my hand to the mirror to touch my reflection, but something from the other side tugged me in. I look around my surrounding. I'm at a pitch black room. I look once again in the mirror, he's in the maze, casually walking out. I tried hitting the mirror with my fist, but it didn't break. I slowly crumple down, feeling hopeless.

 

I'm trapped.

 

Woojin's PoV

 

I was taken aback when this pale vampire suddenly fell on me. He tried to struggle but I didn't let him. I don't know him- them- but why do I feel like I do?

 

I lay him down on the couch, cautious of the werewolf behind it. I turn around when I heard a tug. One of us fainted again. I felt panic rise up as they all faint one by one. I ran to what looks like the kitchen and got cold water from the fridge, splashing it on my face to keep me awake. I blinked my eyes a couple of times, but it still remained hazy. My world started to sway, making me hold on to the table. I felt pain in my legs before it went numb and I fell to the ground. I winced in pain as my head hit the ground and closed my eyes, letting myself become unconscious.

 

 

I touch the walls beside me. It's a maze with two ways. Without much thought, I picked the white one. It led to more ways but I keep going right until I'm met with a dead end. A door. I open it with no hesitation whatsoever, and a light surrounded me. I close my eyes from how bright it was and saw images of my memories with them. Chan, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Jisung, Seungmin, Jeongin, and Felix. I open my eyes when I feel someone touch me.

 

"Woojin?" I look up to the figure who spoke, "Seungmin?" Seungmin nods and looks around the room, before turning to me, "What road did you pick?" 

 

I look at my hands to see if I'm really alive before answering, "The white one." Seungmin nods once again. He looks panicked.

 

"Why? What's happening?" 

 

"Chan and the others picked the wrong road except for You, Me, Jeongin, and Jisung." Seungmin paces around the room. Now that I notice it, all of them are gone. "Oh god, this is bad."

 

"Where are the others?" I ask.

 

"I don't know! But they're trapped in the maze!"

 

I think about other theories on where they possibly are until something in me clicked.

 

I felt my heartbeat go faster as I struggle to get the questions out of my mouth. Seungmin notices me and frowns worriedly.

 

"Seungmin... How did you know they're trapped?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was actually planning on putting an explanation on what the heck is happening but liek, no. i like seeing y'all get confused lolol jkiloveyouplsdontkillme. i want to see y'all's theories on what is happening. 
> 
> n e ways, thank you for all your support in this story, don't know why you guys are reading this but thanks again! LOVE YOU ALL UWU


	10. just a note | im sorry

**there won't be any updates this week- or maybe the next too- i'm not really sure, but i won't be updating anything. to sum it all up, i'm really having a hard time right now. problems and all. so, i'm really sorry. please don't get mad at me or something. i just need some time to rest my mind. love y'all xoxo**


	11. the event that took place

Seungmin turns to Woojin wide-eyed, "A- are you saying that I did all of this?" he stutters, pointing a finger to himself.

 

"Your words, not mine." Woojin says back, eyes still unsure.

 

Seungmin groans and tugs his hair in frustration. _We need to act fast, not blame each other!_ He sighs in defeat, "Fine. Believe what you believe, but we need to find all of them and Felix fast."

 

"Right.. Felix.." Woojin mutters in realization, tears now forming at the brim of his eyes.  _Felix is a part of us.. then how did we not know it?_ he asks himself.

 

Woojin looks at the direction where he heard someone groan. Jisung woke up, a hand placed on his forehead. "Jisung, you're awake!" Seungmin shouts and helps Jisung to stand up. 

 

"Seungmin..? Why, what- what happened?" Jisung asks, looking at them confused. 

 

"Chan and the others.. they’re gone- well, not exactly, but, we need to find them fast." Seungmin explains, and Jisung’s eyes turn wide, “Wait, how are they gone?"

 

"They picked the wrong lane, and I'm afraid someone is taking over their body as of now."

 

"Do you guys know who's doing all of this?" Jeongin speaks, having heard their conversation from the couch.

 

Seungmin shakes his head no, and they all knew they're fucked. How can they fix the problem when they don't even know where and who the source is? Seungmin bites his bottom lip and hurriedly gets a pen and a paper. He scribbled something on the paper and looks at them, "Let's list down all of the possible sources first as a start. We won't get anything done if we do nothing."

 

One by one, they all give names of different persons and creatures, circling off anyone who deemed innocent, until there's only five names left.

 

Woojin took a deep breath, "So there's Hyungwon, Bambam, Joshua, Haechan, and Younghyun. How do we know who's the one?"

 

Jeongin tilts his head, ears perking up, "I only know Hyungwon and Joshua's powers, but for the other three, I'm not sure."

 

"What's their power?"

 

"Hyungwon can control time and Joshua can control minds."

 

Something clicks in Jisung's mind, "Uh.. guys, I think I know who it is..." he announces, and the others turn at him with expectation and curiosity. He took a deep breath, "It's both of them." 

 

A collective gasps is heard. "I- what- but why?" Seungmin frowns, deep in thoughts. Jisung looks at them, his eyes sad, "Do you guys not remember? We were the one who caused the havoc in their territory. It's only explainable that they're taking revenge on us."

 

_"You ready?" Chan asked Felix who nodded in response. He breathed out and smirked, "It's showtime."_

 

_The two vampire's poured gas everywhere laughing with the help of their speed as Felix waited and charged his energy. Minho casts a spell to get rid of the smell of gas, all while Hyunjin formed rain clouds on top of them, waiting for his sign._

 

_Both of them stopped near the others, panting, "We're done."_

 

_Felix rubbed both of his hands together, anxiety starting to kick in, "Are you guys sure that this is safe?" Changbin rubbed his back comfortably, "Don't worry, Lix. Everything is under control," he pointed to the sky, and Felix's eyes followed, "See? Hyunjin's clouds are ready, and it's not like we're burning them completely. It'll be over fast."_

 

_Felix believed his words- a mistake. Because nothing is under their control._

 

_Felix took a deep breath and closed his eyes, transforming to his original form, and flied up, until he can see the full view of the forest. With one last shout, everything burned. He transformed back and came down with a smile, feeling prouder as the others looked at what he've done with amusement. Their happy times was over when they heard a scream._

 

_Minho looked at Chan in panic, "I thought no one is here?"_

 

_Chan nodded, "We double checked everything, there's no one present."_

 

_The scream got louder and horrid, and they all look at each other in shock. "Hyunjin! The rain, quick!"_

 

_Hyunjin snapped his fingers but no drop of water fell. He was so in panic to the point that his tears fell and whimpers went out of his mouth. Minho supported Hyunjin and kept on repeating "breath."_

 

_"No! My forest!" Someone shouted from their back. They turned around and saw someone kneeling, bawling his eyes out, as another person hugged him but is also crying. They turned to stare at them, mainly at Felix, their eyes glowing from anger, and Felix flinched._

 

_The kneeling guy stood up, limping, and pointed a finger at all of them, "You ruined everything! I swear to myself, that I will take revenge on all of you!" He looked at the sky, wiping his tears violently, "_ _זאל ער ליידן און געדענקען_ _[_ _Zol er krenken un gedenken.]" he shouted, pointing a finger to Felix. The ground beneath them started to shake violently, and he turned to Felix with a glare, "You, shall suffer the consequences for your friends actions. You burned everything and made it into ashes."_

 

_Chan pulled Felix behind him in reflex, "He doesn't have anything to do with this! We were the ones who planned it!"_

 

_The other guy looked at them with a calm expression, but everything around him screamed danger, "Your time will come. Let's just hope you pick the right choices." He then placed a hand on both of their backs, and disappeared, but not before saying, "May you suffer in guilt and pain for what you did."_

 

_And everything turned black._

 

"But we didn't have anything to do with it!" Jeongin reasons out.

 

"We did. We didn't stop them from doing that. Hell, we even encouraged them." Jisung covers his face using his hands in distress. 

 

The place turns silent as they recall the events that took place on that day, and they'd be lying if they say the threat didn't scare them. How the others came that day screaming in panic as Felix got sucked through a portal, his body glowing bright red and the shouts of pure pain left a trauma on their brain. The image enough for them to cry and wail about how they weren't good enough as a friend.

 

"We need to find Felix. He's been through enough." Woojin breaks the silence. "We already made our mistake twice, we can't keep on repeating it again."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayo i'm back lol. sorry if my break took longer than expected.
> 
> n e ways, the yiddish sentence meant "let him suffer and remember"


	12. memories from the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is for our yongbokkie's birthday! also, lowercase intended cause i'm too lazy to capitalize some of the words and because i'm running out of time. i want to publish this before felix' birthday ends jajsjajjjsn 
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, this was rushed *sadness noises*

_felix laid down on his bed motionless, staying up celebrating jisung's birthday really fucked up his sleep schedule. it's not like he hated spending his time celebrating his soulmate's birthday, but staying up until 7 am is too much if you ask him. felix turned his body around and laid flat on his stomach, raising one leg slightly as he hugged his pillow tighter. he let out a long deep sigh and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep as exhaustion took over his mind._

 

_felix woke up into complete darkness, the only light source being the moon who shone brightly over his window. he squinted his eyes to see if there's any light coming outside his room from the crook below the door, but still darkness can be seen._

 

_felix tilted his head with a frown, "this is weird.. there's usually a light outside since chan stays up too much."_

 

_without much thought, felix used the palm of his hand to create a flame big enough to light up his surroundings and walked out of his room, the floor creaking lowly as he did so._

 

_felix went downstairs and was met with nothing. the place is extremely deserted. he went to the kitchen to drink some water but stopped when he heard murmurs. he put out his flame by closing his fist and tip-toed next to the table before crouching, smiling in amusement as he heard hyunjin and jisung argue while whispering, both of them not noticing felix' presence._

 

_"hyunjin shut up! he's already in the living room!"_

 

_"you shut up! your voice is louder than mine's dumbass!"_

 

_"i- you're ruining the surprise!"_

 

_felix scooted closer, and with his deepest voice he whispered, "so, who are we surprising?" shocking both of them._ _jisung let out a loud scream while hyunjin literally bumped his head on the table._

 

_the lights opened, showing the others standing there confused and perplexed at the same time. hyunjin pointed a finger at felix like he's a sort of horror movie character and shouted, "fe- felix!"_

 

_felix stood up from where he crouched and looked at them with a small smile._

 

_minho looked at hyunjin and jisung, face fuming red from anger, "yah! you guys ruined it! i knew placing you both on the same place isn't a good idea."_

 

_felix blinked at them, oblivious of what's happening, "what? why? what did they ruin? and what surprise? jisung's birthday already ended...?" felix' confusion grew more as they smiled at each other widely._

 

_minho snapped his fingers and the true form of the living room appeared. the place is covered with black balloons that has white strings and a gold letter balloon that spells out 'happy birthday' is placed neatly on the wall._

 

_"happy birthday lix!" they all shouted in unision and party poppers popped, the place looking more festive as the cuts of different colored and metallic_ _paper rained._ _felix stood there shocked and unresponsive, and the others looked at him in worry._

 

_"uhh.. lix?" woojin called. felix blinked in response, "i- i forgot it's my birthday.. i never got to spent my birthday in the past millenniums.." felix started to tear up, the droplets of tears falling softly on his face. chan is the first one to approach him, hugging him tightly while patting his back, also getting emotional._ _minho was the second one to hug felix, and they all eventually did, crowding around him. and felix felt loved._

 

_once felix' cries died down, jeongin stood in the middle, holding a chocolate cake with four lit candles. "we put four since, well, you said you have been living for four thousand, four-hundred eighteen years and it's your four thousandth four-hundred nineteenth now!" he beamed._

 

_felix wiped his tears while laughing, "tha- thank you guys.. seriously.."_

 

_"don't thank us lix! it's just normal that we celebrate your birthday, besides, you're the missing piece that we didn't know we needed." felix laughed at that, gently pushing seungmin's shoulder, "stop being sappy, seungmin."_

 

_"okay! felix, blow your candle before it melts on the cake." woojin rushed._

 

_felix closed his eyes, 'i wish we don't forget about each other' he thought to himself and blew the candle. they all cheered again and clapped, placing the cake on the coffee table to slice it._

 

_jisung nudged felix, "what did you wish for, soulmate?" felix showed his tongue to the other, "i won't tell you. it won't come true if i did." "aww.." jisung sulked, pouting._

 

_felix giggled at jisung sulking, quickly turning around when he felt something thick but somewhat fluffy texture on his cheek. "hyunjin!" he hit hyunjin's shoulder with slight force and got some of the frosting on the cake, chasing hyunjin who began to ran while screeching._

 

_felix successfully caught hyunjin, locking him on a tight back hug before smudging the frosting all across his face. hyunjin got out of felix' grasp and turned around, hugging him, their bodies close to each other._

 

_"uhm.." felix realized the position they're in and turned bright red._

 

_hyunjin closed off the distance between their faces and stared at felix' blushing face intently before licking the frosting on felix' cheek. felix turned wide-eyed and tried his best to keep their faces apart, only failing as hyunjin held the back of his head and licked the frosting more. felix let out a strangled "eung" sound and closed his eyes as he felt hyunjin's tongue on his cheek. f_ _elix opened one eye and took a look at hyunjin smirking at him, staying there in pure shock as the gap between their lips closed off._

 

_the others watching them felt jealousy bubbling up and decided to keep their mind off the two by loudly announcing, "open your gifts!"_

 

_felix nodded, still in shock and sat on the floor, getting the gift that is in front of changbin, covered in striped black and white wrapping paper with a ribbon and a note. felix read the note in his head, "happy birthday my lovely lixie!! thank you for staying by my side and not giving up to be my friend even when i looked cold and pushed you out before. you really are an amazing person - love, changbin."_

 

_felix opened the gift and saw a black chain bracelet with a carving that spells out 'chnglx frvr'. he shook his head with a smile and scooted over to changbin to hug him. changbin gladly returned the hug and wore the bracelet on felix, smiling as he pecked his lips._

 

_felix opened the gift that chan gave him, revealing a necklace with a red diamond pendant in the shape of a heart. chan cupped felix' cheeks before kissing him, showing off a proud smile as felix held and stared at the red diamond in awe._

 

_the next gift is from minho, which is a purple-colored velvet choker with a potion pendant. minho placed the choker in felix' neck, slightly getting turned on when he saw how perfectly it fit on his neck, and the others did too. minho gave him a passionate kiss, lasting less than ten seconds, cooing internally as he saw felix blushing._

 

_woojin's gift is a huge, fluffy teddy bear, also with a note attached to it saying 'you can hug me when you feel lonely'. felix thanked woojin with a hug, their kiss soft and subtle, sending warmth to felix' chest._

 

_the other gift had a note from hyunjin and seungmin, turns out they decided to put their gifts in one box since they're matching accessories; a flower crown and a dangly pearl earring. felix wore the earring and put the flower crown on his head. strangely, it wasn't uncomfortable to wear and is actually light._

 

_just as hyunjin was about to kiss felix, seungmin stopped him by placing a hand on his puckered lips. "stop, you already kissed felix a while ago." he said blandly and pushed the siren off the way, quickly giving a peck to felix who giggled in response._

 

_"okay, my turn!" jisung excitedly gave him his gift, smiling widely in anticipation. it was a north star ring, glistening beautifully in the light as jisung gently slid it onto his ring finger. "you are the best creature to ever exist. i know we had our differences, but i just wanna tell you, that i love you with all my heart and i would never exchange you for anything and everything." jisung ended the sentence with a peck on the lips, lasting only in three seconds. they exchanged eye-contact and giggled at each other._

 

_"are you guys married now or something?" someone said. probably minho. jisung always knew he was a jealous witch, but he's also the same, so he can't really complain either way. so he only stuck out his tongue at minho who looked at him offended and mocked his face before rolling his eyes._

 

_felix looked at jeongin as he felt him tug on the hem of his shirt. jeongin looked at him with puppy eyes and gave his gift with shaking hands. it was another bracelet with black beads and gold chain, a gold feather hanging in the middle. "thank you, jeonginnie. it must have took a lot of time for you to make this." felix smiled at jeongin. "cha- chan hyung helped me create it." jeongin stuttered p, fiddling with his fingers. felix took jeongin's hand on his, and pecked the younger's lips with so much tender and loving it made jeongin fall in love with felix more._

 

_> >time skip>>_

 

_felix sat on his bed with all of the notes he received and reread it, a smile softly decorating his face._

 

_'_ _happy birthday my lovely lixie!! thank you for staying by my side and not giving up to be my friend even when i looked cold and pushed you out before. you really are an amazing person - love, changbin.'_

 

_'to: my precious lix. i hope you wear my gift always. and don't lose it, ok? it's hard finding a red diamond!!! just kidding. happy birthday, baby boy! from: chan'_

 

_'hi lixie! i remember you saying that you like cute and fluffy stuffs, so i brought you this teddy bear. you can remember me by looking at it because you said i look like a bear haha. i love you always. your bear, woojin'_

 

_'so.. kitten. i'm not good at words and what i'll write to you will probably be cheesy as hell, but whatever. remember when i met you at the ocean? eric introduced you to me, and i swear that was the first time i fell in love with you. you just looked so pretty blushing and your deep voice made me fall more. i just hope we stay together, forever. from minho, your personal witch.'_

 

_'happy birthday my angel lix_ ♥ _others might say you're not a real angel, but you have wings, and angel's have wings, so you're an angel. i love youuuuuu with my whole heart. please don't get tired of me even when i tease you a lot. but you seem to love my teasing, so i won't stop *winky face*_ ↝ _your siren, hyunjin.'_

 

_'hey soulmate, it's jisung! thank you for everything. for supporting me on my bad times. for being there when i needed it the most. i don't know what my life would be without you. i'm really thankful for everything that you've done. on a more non-serious note, happy birthday!! you're the prettiest and most ethereal-looking phoenix i have seen!'_

 

_'hey felix, it's seungmin, your local florist lolol. firstly, i just want to say happy birthday! you're older than me but i feel like you're not. you're that precious. i'm not gold with words but i think my actions when i'm around you already says a lot. i love you, i love you, and i love you.'_

 

_'hello, felix hyung.. you can already tell from my writing that i'm jeongin, hehe i'm sorry. thank you for being my anchor and helping me gain confidence. i still remember the time you stood up for me and fought all those creatures that kept on bullying me because i'm a late bloomer. happy birthday again, and thank you hyung! i love you so so much!!'_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their ages;  
> chan: 9,742  
> woojin: 10,521  
> minho: 9,221  
> changbin: 8,112  
> hyunjin: 6,368  
> jisung: 4,420  
> felix: 4,419  
> seungmin: 3,777  
> jeongin: 1,989

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐦𝐲 𝐰𝐫𝐢𝐭𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐢𝐬 𝐬𝐡𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐲. 𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐠𝐢𝐯𝐞 𝐦𝐞.
> 
> wattpad: -leviathanquinx


End file.
